Draco Malfoy's backpack
by imdeadsothere
Summary: Hermione and Harry unknowingly go through Malfoy's backpack and discover some interesting things about the blonde haired Slytherin. And exactly what is it with the toast? ONE-SHOT.


**For the Object Challenge by Stalker of Stories.**

---------------------------------------

It was a hot day just before school ended for the summer, most people were running around having fun except for Harry who sat in a very well composed heap in the middle of the grass so that anyone playing tag or other such games had to run around him. He mostly did it because he knew that it was really pissing off the Slytherin first years, who were playing tag in that exact area.

"Hey Harry, is that your backpack?" Hermione asked, walking over and sitting down next to Harry, she pointed to a backpack laying not too far away from Harry. Hermione was clad in a purple bikini and her hair (and body) were soaked, but seeing as there was no wind and only blistering sunlight, Hermione didn't seem to mind being barely dressed. Harry did, he tried not to look at her.

"Nope." Harry replied, keeping his eyes focused on the grass.

"I wonder whose it is, let's see." Hermione crawled over, grabbing the backpack and dragging it over to them. She unzipped it and dumped it's entire contents on the grass.

"That might piss someone off," Harry noted.

"Meh, whatever, they're the one's who left it there, they should have expected someone to come along and want to see what's inside."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Harry quoted.

"Then I'm one dead cat," Hermione retorted. She picked something up off the pile of stuff that had come from the backpack.

"Ooh, battery," she grinned, examining the small round black and bronze cylinder.

"You are completely random," Harry said, reaching out and grabbing a highlighter, tossing it back into the backpack.

"What's with the toast?" Hermione asked, picking a piece of toast off the pile. "looks good," she noted.

"Don't even think about it," Harry said, snatching the toast away from her before she could take a bit out of it. "And hand over the battery." Hermione obeyed. Harry put the toast and the battery back in the backpack.

"I don't want the toast anymore," Hermione said, "It's got Harry cooties on it now, bubblegum?" Hermione asked, offering Harry some.

"Did that come from the backpack?" Harry asked.

"Yep, it's pretty good." Hermione said. Harry snatched the bubblegum away.

"I don't think you should be eating someone else's bubblegum," he said.

"Like they'll miss it," Hermione said. Let's see what these note cards say." she picked four lime green note cards off the pile.

"I Granger Love Hermione."

"What?" Harry asked, looking bewildered at Hermione.

"I'm just reading the cards," Hermione showed them to Harry. there was a word on each one.

"Maybe we should rearrange them." Harry studied them for a moment then moved them around a bit. "There, now it reads I love Hermione Granger."

"Aww, how sweet of you Harry," Hermione cooed.

"I was just reading the cards," Harry grumbled, throwing them back into the backpack.

"Hey, look, iPod!" Hermione snatched something quickly off the pile while Harry was grabbing handfuls of stuff and tossing them into the backpack.

"Hmm, they sure have a lot of My Chemical Romance on this, and the Rasmus too." Hermione looked through the playlists of the iPod.

"You know Hermione, you _really_ shouldn't be looking through someone else's stuff." Harry said, tossing the last of the pile back into the backpack.

"I agree with Potter seeing as that's my backpack you're going through." Harry recognizes the all to familiar voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Really? It's yours? That's weird, do you have multiple personality disorder because the last time I checked Draco Malfoy hated muggles and would never have such items as and iPod _or_ a battery," Hermione said, putting the iPod into the backpack and zipping it up. "And why do you have toast in there?"

"Just give it back." Malfoy grumbled,

"Here you go," Harry said taking the backpack from Hermione and giving it to Malfoy, "By the way, what's with the cards that say I love Hermione Granger?" Malfoy turned bright red.


End file.
